Soul Solid
Soul Solid is the name of Brook's cane sword. Information *'Users': Brook *'Type': Shikomizue Appearance It looks like a regular purple cane, with the hilt of the sword also serving as the handle of the cane. Abilities Not much is known about the quality of this sword itself, except that Brook mentioned the Longarm Tribe sharpened the sword. Brook is able to enhance its power by enveloping the blade with his soul using his Devil Fruit ability. The energy of his soul brings the "very cold of the underworld into this world", resulting in the sword being freezing cold. Due to this feature, Brook gave it the epithet of "Freezing Sword". He would utilize this enhanced blade with his swordsmanship. Swordsmanship Brook uses an unnamed form of swordsmanship that resembles classical fencing. Its attacks consist of fast cutting techniques used by Brook's Kingdom's Assault Squad. The majority of the techniques are named after songs and dances coupled with fencing terms usually spoken in French but they sometimes make use of Japanese. This sword discipline was also used by Ryuma (due to Brook's shadow that was in him), who had also demonstrated most of the known attacks at a level far superior to Brook's. While these techniques are deadly in the hands of a "speed-type" swordsman like Brook, it has been shown to be absolutely destructive when used by a "power-type" swordsman like Ryuma. After the timeskip, Brook manages to control the energy of his soul and is even able to bring the "very cold of the underworld" to his attacks. By doing this, his attacks gain freezing effects and he can combine his techniques with his musical abilities too. Attacks *'Three-Verse Humming: Arrow Notch Slash': A high-speed technique where Brook swiftly cuts his opponent(s) as he approaches them and then re-sheathe his blade. **'Requiem la Banderole': Performed much the same as Arrow-Notch Slash, except Brook executes a lateral slash against the opponent's chest. *'Aubade Coup Droit' (Dawn Serenade: Right-Handed Strike): A ranged thrusting technique that creates a highly compressed blast of air. *'Prelude: Au Fer' (Prelude: After): A technique intended to disarm the opponent by destroying whatever weapon they might be wielding at close range. *'Gavotte Bond en Avant' (Gavotte: Leap Forward): A thrusting technique in which the user propels himself forward in order to strike an opponent. *'Swallow Bond en Avant' (Swallow Leap Forward): An aerial version of Gavotte Bond en Avant. *'Moonlight Lullaby: Night Slash': A ranged technique which involves a high-compressed air slash after spinning Soul Solid in a circular motion. *'Quinte Tierce Fantasia' (Fifth Parry and Third Parry Fantasy): Typically used in conjunction with Party Music, Brook uses a swift draw-and-sheathing technique while his opponents are still under the influence of the hypnotic nature of the musical technique. *'Song of the Wind: Icy Storm': Coating Soul Solid with freezing energy, Brook spins around in 360 degrees as he generates a giant icy wind that freezes a specific number of targets within a wide radius. *'Drawing Song: One-Joint Slash': This is another swift draw-and-sheathing technique and it slices the opponent's torso with three horizontal freezing cuts. *'Song of Scratches: Blizzard Slice': Combining Three-Verse Humming: Arrow-Notch Slash and his Devil Fruit ability, Brook does the same thing Arrow-Notch Slash does but he sheaths his sword from top to bottom and the streak mark he creates with his "chilled" sword freezes the opponent's blood. *'Winds of Hades': Brook uses his Soul Solid in conjunction with his Devil Fruit ability to fire freezing winds at his opponent. Music Brook also uses his sword to play on his violin. He can combine his swordsmanship abilities with this music and hypnotize his enemies. By learning the true nature of his Devil Fruit, traveling around the world during two years, he managed to feel the souls of others and combined with his music he can move them. He uses this ability to control his enemies via hypnotic music. Attacks *'Lullaby Parry': Brook swipes his weapon over his violin like a fiddle and plays a soothing melody which makes his opponents fall asleep. *'Party Music': Brook uses his music to hypnotize his opponents into believing they are at a night festival. This way, his opponents not only drop their guards, but they are also made vulnerable to suggestions. Category:Swords Category:Weapons